


I’ll walk you home after class

by HarryJamesPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/HarryJamesPeralta
Summary: A promptRosa offering to walk Gina late from her night classes at college and it somehow ends with Rosa having a glass of wine in Gina’s house





	I’ll walk you home after class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_Secret_Writings21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Secret_Writings21/gifts).



  
A prompt

Rosa offering to walk Gina late from her night classes at college and it somehow ends with Rosa having a glass of wine in Gina’s house

————

“I’ve just been feeling kind of on edge since my place was broken in to,” Rosa glanced up, overhearing that part of the conversation was not her plan for the day. She watched Jake nod understandingly.

“So what do you do after your night class then?” She heard Jake ask lightly in hushed tones. Rosa strained her ears to hear Gina’s reply.

“I’ve been taking a cab.”

“Gina it’s seven blocks!” She heard Jake exclaim.

“I know, but what if someone comes at me when I’m walking? It’s nearly midnight when class gets over.” Rosa stood up and crossed the precinct easily.

“I’ll walk you home after class,” Rosa interrupted.

“It’s Okay Rosa I don’t mind taking the cab,” Gina replied softly, frankly a little embarrassed that Rosa had overheard their conversation.

“You have classes Tuesday and Thursday nights at NYU. I’ll wait at the student union building at 11:30 and I’ll walk you home. Every time.” Rosa turned on her heel and walked back to her desk briskly. She stopped listening in on Gina and Jake’s conversation which was good because Jake was teasing Gina relentlessly about her giant crush on the Latina woman.

———-

Tuesday evening around eleven in the evening Rosa pulled on her jacket and called Arlo to her having him step into his harness. “Let’s go for a walk Arlo,” she whispered to the now year old puppy. He had outgrown his clumsiness and between Rosa spending all of her free time with him and training classes he was a very well behaved dog. It was a longer walk for Rosa and Arlo than it would have been for Gina to just walk home alone, but Rosa wasn’t about to let the scared woman walk home alone or pay for a cab every night she had class.

“Rosa,” Gina’s voice pulled her attention up off of the dog who she was ruffling the ears of easily.

“Hey there Gina,” Rosa grinned, “I thought we would feel extra safe with or big mean guard dog Arlo.”

“He has gotten so big!” Gina exclaimed before crouching down next to Arlo and let the dog sniff her before she gave him lots of love, ruffling the fur on his head and chest easily.

“He knows a few tricks too,” Rosa’s voice was proud and she knew it.

“Well let’s see them!” Gina’s she’s widened excitedly.

“Arlo,” Rosa’s voice caught the pups attention and he looked to her obediently, “sit.” Arlo sat quickly his tongue lolling about excitedly and Rosa grinned. “Shake.” She whispered crouching down and he placed his paw in her hand. “Arlo lay down.” The clever lab laid down on the cool concrete and Rosa grinned. “Good boy Arlo, now lets go for a walk.”

“I love that you brought Arlo, but I was hoping you’d want to come up for a drink when we got to my place,” Gina admitted as they walked.

“On Thursday mornings my sister comes and picks up Arlo and keeps him for the weekend, so if you want to have a drink Thursday night after class I’m more than happy to come up.” Rosa smiled lightly as Gina slipped her arm through hers and leaned her head on Rosa’s shoulder as they walked.

“So Thursday,” Gina lightly smiled as they reached her apartment building.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at work,” Rosa whispered softly, cursing herself for being a good dog parent and taking Arlo for a walk.

———

Thursday evening came quickly and Rosa found herself waiting at the school nearly an hour early in anticipation of having a drink with Gina. She also found herself absentmindedly playing that godforsaken “kwazy kupcakes” while she waited. The sound of the game annoying her immensely, but she couldn’t stop. She didn’t notice that class had let out until Gina was standing in front of her and whispered her name. Rosa jumped, “Gina! How was class?”

“Did I catch you by surprise there?” Gina’s left eyebrow was raised comically. “Were you just playing kwazy kupcakes?” Rosa flushed slightly.

“It’s highly addictive and I got here a little early so I had time to kill.” Rosa reasoned with a light blush.

“Well, shall we then?” Rosa offered her arm to Gina who took it and they strolled slowly the seven blocks to Gina’s apartment aimlessly chattering about the mayor of cream cheese castle that was impossible to beat on kwazy kupcakes.

“Are you coming up for that drink?” Gina asked when they reached her place. Rosa hummed lightly and pretended to look uncertain for a moment, when Gina’s face fell slightly she felt guilty.

“Of course I am, after you,” she waved her arm and followed Gina into the building gracefully taking the stairs two at a time before the fast walking Gina. Once upstairs Rosa took her time to observe Gina’s apartment, she hadn’t give herself the luxury to try to get to know Gina last time she was here as she and Amy were working her break in case.

“Nice Jaguars,” Rosa commented, it was in fact a nice statue, though the jaguars were having sex it was well done and actually pretty cool.

“When I die, they’re yours.” Gina joked with a grin.

“Don’t die though,” Gina grinned at Rosa.

“I don’t plan on it. Wine?” Gina held up a fresh bottle of red wine in one hand and a bottle of white in the other.

“Red please,” Rosa motioned to Gina’s left hand. Gina poured two glasses of red handing one to Rosa. Making conversation with Gina was simple and Rosa found that they had more in common than they didn’t. Two glasses of wine in Rosa glanced at her watch.

“Did you need to go?” Gina asked when she noticed the subtle glance. Rosa shook her head slowly.

“Are you drunk?” Gina looked at Rosa strangely for a moment.

“Not even close,” Rosa bit her lip and before Gina knew what was happening the Latina woman was kissing her. Gina felt fire in the pit of her stomach and responded to Rosa’s kiss eagerly, her fingers traveling up Rosa’s body to tangle in her thick curly hair and pull her into the kiss roughly. Rosa broke the kiss grinning.

“Your room?” The latina woman asked one eyebrow raised.

“Yes,” Gina hissed as Rosa’s mouth had found its way to her throat biting lightly. Rosa easily picked up Gina and carried her into the room slamming the bedroom door behind her.

 _Fin_.


End file.
